Light turned to darkness for love
by I-eat-Deidara-Rawr
Summary: Sakura wants to find her love Soul mate . So she leaves the leaf village. She finds her love...but there is a secret darkness lurking deep within him.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Okayy everyone this is my first FANfic ever..so please bare with me. The 1st chapter isn't all that excting(at least to me) but I believe that all good stories have a slow beginning. or atleast some of them do....but thats not the point.!**

**Naruto:Ohh a new FANfic! Kool! Am I in it??**

**Me:uhhh maybe?**

**Naruto:....You dont know? but the show and manga series was named after me!!**

**Me:yep...and I dont own Naruto or any of the characters...sadly.**

**Naruto:You dont even know!?!  
**

_

* * *

_

_No....I can't believe he left me. I can't believe he'd...he'd choose Orochimaru. And I really thought that he was the one. I looked for the signs and I thought they were there. Sasuke was suppose to be my soul mate. It has to be him! Who else could it be? Haha (mom) would never lie to me and she told me it would happen some day...I would find my soul mate. The one person in the world who was created to be with me and I with them. And I was so sure that It was Sasuke. But Why? Now that he's gone I can see how wrong I was. Sasuke never did and never will see me as more then just an annoying girl. And him leaving just proves that. When I remember what haha said I can see that Sasuke couldn't have possibily been mine......_

* * *

_**Flash back.....(6 years earlier)**_

"Sakura, what are you doing under the table?" Sakura's okaasan asked in a worried voice.

"Ino likes him too haha (mom)!" Sakura cried out with tears running down her face, "How can Sasuke like me if Ino likes him too...she's so much more...more.."

"Sakura shush..don't be so down, your a very pretty girl and it's way to early for you to be worrying about boys."

Another sob escaped Sakura's lips and more tears came streaming down her face.

"Okay honey let me tell you something...I wan't going to tell you this until you were older, but now seems like a good time I guess." Sakura's okaasan said with a smile, "But first why don't you crawl out from under that table."

Sakura quickly perked up and lifted her head off her arms and got out from under the table as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Okay now listen to me Sakura", she said picking Sakura up and sitting her in her lap," I know for a fact that when you get older you will fall in love with a handsome boy that will just love you to death. You will care for each other. This boy will be your soul mate and was made and put into this world just for you. I've seen it with my eye. So don't fret...you will be fine with or without Sasuke."

"What do you mean haha? How can I be happy without Sasuke? How do you know?" Sakura asked with watering eyes.

"I have a special eye little Saku", Sakura's okaasan said pointing to her foggy left eye, "I can see things and I can see that you are going to be one of the lucky souls who will find their other half."

Sakura sat there staring in awe at her okaasan,"Really haha!?", Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh course child I would never lie to you...you'll know you've found him, because he'll make you feel a way that no other can make you feel."

* * *

**Present**

_I'm glad she told me that at such a young age. My haha may have been able to see somethings of the future, but she couldn't she that the next year was going to be the year she was to die. With out her telling me that years ago I think I would have given up by now. And I see that maybe Sasuke wan't the one, he always made me feel confused and self-conscious. He always made me feel so...weak. And that's nothing like what haha told me. I have to go then...I'll go and become stronger. I'll travel the whole world if I have to, to find my happiness, since I no longer have any way to pretend that I have any at all._

So Sakura grabbed all her things and packed her bag._ This way I'll be able to become stronger and happy. I have such a strong feeling that what I need I will never find here._

_**"Wait Saku! Why don't you just stay for awhile..you can't just leave! How will you defend yourself on this so called spiritual journey thing that you're going to go on?" Inner Sakura inputted. "Maybe WE should stay or atleast wait until you have alittle more skill....maybe...maybe you could learn from Lady Tsunade-sama? hmmm."**_

_Hmmm....I don't know..._

_**"Ohh COME ON!! You'll get your butt handed to you if you try to go some where by your self in your current..uhhmm...state?heeh."**_

_Great now even my inner self thinks im weak..._

_**"Not weak...just....behind." **_

_Argghh...FINE!! But just until I'm stronger and can take care of myself._

Sakura dumped everything out of her bag and shoved her clothes back into her drawers. _Okay then tommorrow will be the day that it all begins, _she thought to her self. Sakura grabbed some of her night clothes from the bottom drawer. She quickly slipped the silky night shirt over her head, slipped into bed and was out within 5 minutes.

**"And to think you were going to leave at night....whoo that was a close one." *Inner Sakura whipes sweat off her forehead***

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning Sakura got up bright an early. She drank a glass of some OJ and was right out the door. _Lady Tsunade-sama better help me..._she thought as she ran, weaving throught the people of the village that were stanging in her way. A couple minutes later Sakura was standing in front of Lady Tsunade-sama.

"I would like to be your apprentice Lady Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in a respectful yet pleading tone.

Lady Tsunade sat there for few minutes looker over Sakura..looking her straight in the eyes to check her sincerity.

"Fine...we'll start tommorrow, but don't expect me to take it easy on you."

**And that's where it all began......**

**

* * *

**

**Okay so that's if for now. I know it was short...but it was my first time writing a fanfic..**

**Please rate&review. Suggections are appreciated and please give me an idea of who you think Sakura's soul mate should be. (I'm still thinking about it and I will consider some suggestions)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay I think I'm kind of getting used to this.**

**Naruto: Yeahh whoopdie-do who cares.**

**Me:Thats' not very nice.....and to think I mentioned you in this chapter. *fake cries***

**Naruto:What! Really? Im sorry!!**

**Me: yeah for about a sentence or so. hehe.**

**Naruto:ARggh!**

**Me:I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!  
**

* * *

**(4 years later)**

_Yes!! I'm finally leaving! _I thought excitedly.

This time will be better because now I'm 17 years old and I'm ready to find what I was promised 10 years ago, but now that I think about it I also want to leave just to travel to, see the different villages, to possibly discover new jutsu, maybe to see Sasuke some where (why did he have to always come to thougt even we he clearly isn't mine),and to prove that I am not just some dead weight. I slipped out of the current place I called home. I ran under the light of the moon to the the only road that leads out of the leaf village. As I made her way down the road that lead to my way out I slowed down and stopped when she saw a stone bench..."the stone bench", where I was left when Sasuke left, where I woke up the next morning confused and lost calling out his name "Sasuke"....

"But that's not the case any more. I don't need Sasuke." I said to myself out loud,"I'm stronger and I'm not the same confused childish girl."

Abruptly I turned and continued running down the road that would take me away from the leaf village. I ran as fast as I could until I was gasping for breath and atleast couple miles away from the village that was no longer my home.

_Hmm I wonder what's going to happen now...especially with Naruto and Kakashi. I couldn't of told them what I was going to do or how I felt. They wouldn't have understood..._

"Hay there girly.." A deep voice suddenly called out.

I turned around quickly, but saw no one there.

"Who's there?" I yelled, "Show yourself...unless your a coward!"

"You mean me", the voice asked right next to my ear.

I gasped as a kunai was pressed to my throat. _haha this sucker isn't going to know what hit him after I'm done with him._

"Now why don't you be a good girl and give my everything you've got....including your body", the mysterious man chuckled deeply inhaling the scent of my neck.

_Not a chance!!!_ Swiftly I grabbed his arm holding the kunai and swung him over me hard into the ground.

"Don't ever try that again buddy! If you think I'll just let you take from me then you must be mistake!" I yelled as I kicked him square in the gut, sending him flying into a tree.

_Heh...this is kind of fun...._I thought as I walked over to the thief/rogue-ninja.

"You know you're a sorry excuse for a ninja..can't even beat a girl, but I can't blame you it's not like I'm the average girl." I cackled, " I wonder how many girl's virginities you've stolen you..you sick asshole!" I screamed kicking him this time straight in the balls as hard as I could.

"FUCK!!" The rogue-ninja screamed out before his head flopped onto the ground.

"Yeah I bet that hurts...I'm sure you won't be using any of your equipment any time soon."

**"Way to go Saku!" Inner Sakura commented, "but wasn't that a bit..uhh harsh?"**

_What he was going to rape me!! You think he would have shown mercy to me!? He probably has done that to other girls before me._

**"I don't know..."**

Ignoring my inner thoughts I started off down the road to the border of the fire country. _ Where should I go....hmm somewhere Naruto and Kakashi would never think I would be...lets see I'm heading to the west border of the fire country..so maybe ..ohh I know I can try the Village Hidden in Rain. I never hear much about it, but...I'll try it._

_

* * *

_

Hours later day starts to break and all the land is covered with light. _Ohh...my feet hurt....maybe I should rest or..._,before I could finish my thought I saw the border of where the fire country ended you could tell it ended, because there was suddenly more of a chill in the air and there seemed to be some sort of wall that popped out of no where.

"Wow..."

**"That is one huge ass wall."**

"This must be the border to the country where the village Hidden in the Rain is at."

"It is..." came a smooth voice.

_Shiit! Not again._

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you or anything if that's what you're thinking, yeah" said a man who appeared out of no where right in front of me.

He wore a straw hat with little white veils of paper around the sides and the back of it, there was also a bell on a red threading of some sort hanging in the front.

His eyes were a beautiful blue that I could just barely see, because of the shadow from his hat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question, un."

"Well, I asked you first." Now that sounds childish..

"Well if you insist,un. My name is Deidara, yeah." He said grinning wickedly at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, un. I answered your first question now you answer mine, hmm."

"Fine, my name is Sakura."

"What are you doing here Sakura, un?" Deidara asked.

I grunted out of annoyance...didn't I ask that same question!?

"Okay you know what I'm trying to get that place over there," I said pointing to the huge wall, "So if you could please just leave me alone so I can be on my way...It was nice chatting with you, really it was, but I don't have time for this."

The Deidara guy grinned and started to laugh. "You want to go over there? I don't think so, un".

"Why not?" I said stepping closer to him, so I could see his face.

He took a step forward as well and leaned over "You wouldn't last in there, un," he whispered in my ear, "You would either get attacked or since your so attractive, raped."

"Already almost happend to me once today..." I said under my breath looking down at my feet.

"Really,hmm?" he said peering into my face.

"You know what atleast take the hat off if I'm going to have stay here and talk to you." I said yanking his straw hat, exposing his beautiful blonde hair.

"You know, un. If you want to take anything off me just " said with a grin as he started leaning towards me.

Quickly before I knew it his lips were pressed to mine and he wrapped his arms around me. I pushed against his chest trying to get away. I was about to punch him really hard in the gut when all of a sudden his tongue pushed up against my mouth and something like an electic shock went through my body. My eyes opened wide and out of some mindless impulse my mouth opened and allowed his tongue in to explore my mouth. Then my mouth almost to its own accord started to move against his and my arms wrapped around his neck pulling me as close to him as possible.

_Mine..._

**"What!? Are you serious?"**

**

* * *

**

**Me: And thats chapter two.!! YAY! (i have no idea if its good or not...)**

**Its alittle bit longer this time too! Im so proud.  
**

**some R&R would be nice.**

**Naruto:Well you're not getting any from ME! *glare***

**Me: ohh SHUT UP! *punches Naruto in gut***

**hehee.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I hope I can get this to move along soon..**

**Sakura:I'll say.**

**Me:You're just impatient!**

**Sakura:Well so are you.**

**Me:...true.**

**Sakura:She does not own Naruto!  
**

* * *

I spasmed awake and looked around to see where I was at. _That was just a dream?_ I frowned and got up to check my surrondings. It looked as if I had fallen asleep when I sat to rest when my feet started to hurt. _Better get going then._ I took no more then five steps when I saw a huge wall on the other side of the line of trees ahead. _The same wall...this is getting weird. It's like I new it was there all along._ I was about to make the rest of my way to the wall when I suddenly felt and hard knock on my head. Shit...

"Zetsu, What the hell, un." And then everything went dark.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey..!" A voice yelled.

"Tobi Shut up!" Another voice said

"What? Tobi is a good boy!" The first voice said.

"Yeah right Tobi...I saw what you did last night..." Came a different voice.

"Tobi didn't do anything last night!!"

I grunted, grabbing my neck. _What the hell happend?_ I felt my head to see what was wrong._ Ehh..nothing more then a bruise....it seems as if someone knocked me on the head...Arggh._

"Ohh!! Senpai! She's alive! Everyone she's alive!"

And right after, all around the same time, three different voices pipped up saying:

"Tobi Shut up,hmm!

"Fucking shut your ass up!"

"Silence Tobi!"

I peaked through my lashes, only to see four men standing around me. One of them seemed to have black hair and wore an orange mask with a swiral and a single eye hole. After that they all seemed to get scarier..the next had a half white and black face with what seemed to be a plant or somthing around his body, the next had white hair that was slicked back and he was carrying a...a scythe!?_ You've got to be shitting me!? What the hell does he use that for!?_ I gulped as quietly as I could and peaked over to the last person person hopping they weren't as creepy as the last two. When I saw the last of them my eyes opened all the way, not even thinking about the danger of the others around me._Thats him! _My heart leapt. There he was standing there right before me with his beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and that same grin. Out of an impulse I reached out towards him, but stopped dead when I saw the guy with the scythe move to grab my hand._ He doesn't look to friendly...._

"A fine sacrifice she would make." The white haired guy said snatching my hand and halling me up to my feet.

He turned me so my back was to him and he was standing right behind me.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to pull out of his grip.

"Let her go Hidan..." The white half of the plant guy said.

_Ohh maybe he's nice._

"I saw her first...and anyways I'm hungary." Finished the black half of his face.

_Maybe not...._

" No Zetsu, un. And Hidan, why don't you let her go," The blonde said," She seems to like me better anyways, yeah?" he said looking at me.

_Wait...his name...Deidara._

"I don't know...she seems to be perfect for-" He got cut off and gasped as I lifted my leg backwards hard into his crotch. His grasp on me weakened and I shoved him off.

I turned back to the rest of them and looked towards 'him' and was about to call out his name when suddenly there was a sharp pain in my leg. Hidan as I came to learn his name had stuck his scythe into my calf. I gasped and started to drop. Before I hit the ground I was caught by someone and my vision started get fuzzy.._blood loss?_ Before I completely blacked out AGAIN!! I whispered the only thing I thought would probably save me, "....Deidara."

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"...Deidara." She whispered before blacking out.

_How does she know my name, hmmm? _I held her, while reaching my hand into my clay pouch.

"I'll take her, un. So leave her alone, yeah."

I released my new formed clay bird from my hand and watched it expand. "You guys find your own way back, yeah."

I jumped up on my bird carrying the pink haired girl bridal style. And flew off leaving the rest of the Akatsuki members behind.

_She's from the leaf village, its what her headband says....but what was she doing out here alone,hmmm. _I wondered looking down into her face. _She is a pretty girl._ I thought reaching my hand down and stroking a stray hair off of her face. _A very beautiful girl..un._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sakura's POV**

I could feel the wind blowing my hair and kissing my face, but that wasn't the only thing I could feel...I also felt someone's arms wrapped around me from behind. I opened my eyes and turned to look.

"Your awake, un." Deidara grinned.

"Yeah.." I sighed. I didn't even really know him...I only knew his name, but I felt very comfortable there in that moment sitting against him.

"What's your name, Un?"

"Sakura." I replied without even thinking. _I wonder if he kisses as good as he did in my dream._ I thought mezmorized by his moist lips. I couldn't help it but my tongue snaked out of my mouth to wet my lips. His eyes darkened and is gaze drifted down to my mouth.

"Why do you act like you know me, un? Not that I'm complaining, yeah."

"I've met you before Deidara-kun," I said with a smile." Although...you weren't actually there when it happend."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Well..right before I ran into you and your....'friends' I had a dream and you were in it and we...uhh.." I started to blush madly with a smile on my face. I had to look forward to avoid his gaze.

"You better tell me, un. Or else I'll think of the worst possible thing, yeah." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"We..umm we kissed..but I have no idea how you were in my dream, since I've never actually met or scene you before."

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

_A dream, hmm. Where have I heard something like this before, yeah?_

**9 years earlier....**

"Deidara..." Okaasan called from her bed.

"Yes, okaasan, hmm?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"I want you to promise me something..."

"Anything, un."

"Since I'm not going to..be here much longer I want to make sure that you're going to be happy when I'm gone, So I went to see the ninja with the secret oracle jutsu. She told me...she told me that your happiness will lay within a girl...a girl who will dream of you and yet will not have met you..you will save her..protect her..lov-" Her breath became short and her grip on my hand went slack..just like that she was gone.

"I promise..Okaasan..to find her and to be happy with her, hmm" I said holding back tears, "And love her."

**Today**

_Yeah, un. I will keep my promise..._

_

* * *

_**Me:So this is where Chapter 3 ends...where to go from here..hehe.**

**Deidara: Well I have a few ideas, un. *Grins wickedly*  
**

**Me:I'm sure you do....Dei I'm sure you do.**

**R&R....and that's not rest and Rice my friends. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I like this chapter...I really do..but.....its kind of short.**

**Deidara: That's okay Kaitlyn-chan. Its all about quality not quantity,yeah.**

**Me: You're absolutely right!**

**Deidara:Of course, un. I'm am all way right!**

**Me:I do not own Naruto.!  
**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"So..where are you taking me?" Sakura asked in a quizzical tone.

"Well, un...I'm going to take you to the Akatsuki's place."

"The Akatsuki...?" That seems familiar."

"It should,hmm, since its only the eviliest group of villians ever, yeah!"

I couldn't believe it, but she started laughing. Shaking with fits of laughter.

"Why do you laugh, un?" I asked in a stern voice.

"haha....because..heh..you don't seem that evil at all!" She said giggling.

"Really...", I said darkly, "Well maybe I'm the worst of the whole Akatsuki...maybe I'm the most dangerous, because I act calm and funny, yeah....but maybe out of no where..I'll just make you EXPLODE, un!"

"BWHAHAH!"

"Why is that funny, un?!"

"That sounded so wrong..Haha!" She said falling backwards into me. Not realizing that she was on my lap she continued laughing until she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

Suddenly she just stopped. Her head was in my lap and we sat there staring into each other's eyes, her soft green gaze looking into my gaze. I searched her eyes and out of impulse I reached down and brushed my thumb against her cheek. Before I knew it she was reaching her hands up and pulling my face down to hers.

"So you kiss on the first date, yeah?" I said right before her lips touched mine.

"I didn't know this was a date," She whispered close my lips,"Do you kiss on the first date Deidara-kun?"

"...I don't have time to date,un. Busy with the Akatsuki business and all, hmm" I said staring at her lips.

"I see..." She said as she moved her lips closer and at the last minute kissed my cheek.

"You're such a tease, un."

**Sakura's POV**

"You're such a tease, un." He said after I kissed his cheek.

_The funny thing is I've never been a tease. I've never even really kissed a boy before or have even acted the way I was now; confident, cool, teasing or alluring. Now that I think about it I have been acting a little differently lately...beginning with earlier when I beat up the rogue-ninja..._

**Flashback to earlier**

Heh...this is kind of fun....I thought as I walked over to the rogue-ninja.

"You know you're a sorry excuse for a ninja..can't even beat a girl, but I can't blame you it's not like I'm the average girl." I cackled, " I wonder how many girl's virginities you've stolen you..you sick asshole!" I screamed kicking him this time straight in the balls as hard as I could.

"FUCK!!" The rogue-ninja screamed out before his head flopped onto the ground.

"Yeah I bet that hurts...I'm sure you won't be using any of your equipment any time soon."

**"Way to go Saku!" Inner Sakura commented, "but wasn't that a bit..uhh harsh?"**

**Back To Current Sakura**

_Even my inner self saw that I was acting a little harshly...almost like I was evil. _

"What are you thinking about, un?"

"Ohh what?"

What are you thinking about, hmm?

"Oh nothing really. Just about today."

"That reminds me, un. Why were you out there today,hmm?"

"Well..I...I guess you could say that I've become a rogue-ninja and I ended up heading to The village hidden in the Rain." I said sitting up from his lap.

"Your headband's not crossed." He said quietly.

_I forgot about that._ I thought as I reached up, grabbing my headband off of my head.

" Well then I guess I'll do that now...can I borrow your kunai?" _The plant dude must have taken it, while I was knocked out._

"Sure Sakura, un," He said reaching for his kunai. Gently he placed it into my hand. I grasped it in my hand, but Deidara never let go of it.

"Why are't you letting go?"

"....Just because we seem have a con- I mean acting nice towards each other doesn't mean I completely trust you, un. What if I let you have it and then you cut me with it, yeah?"

"I wouldn't do that..." I said with wide eyes.

He looked into my eyes for a moment before replying.

"Still you can never be to careful, un. And before you cross your headband could you tell me why you want to be a rogue, hmm?" He said looking over my shoulder and peering into my face.

"Well because..I'm looking for something." Blushing slightly.

"And that would be what, un?" He asked as we landed on the ground some where.

"I became a rogue...because of love." I responded looking away from his gaze.

**Deidara's POV**

_Love...It must be her then. I am to lover her. Protect her. I need to be with her if I am to protect her. That only means one thing._

Quickly with both her hand and my hand on my kunai knife I slashed her headband across the symbol of what used to be her village.

"Welcome to the life of a rogue." I whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine. She opened her mouth to say something when someone else spoke out before her.

"Deidara who do you have with you." Pein called appearing from behind a tree. I turned towards his voice and jumped off my clay bird.

I looked up at Sakura...._protect her. _After I short pause I replied.."Someone who I have brought to join the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Me: Okay who saw that coming??heh.**

**R&R!! **

**Deidara:Isn't tomorrow your birthday Kaitlyn-chan?**

**Me:..yeah.**

**Deidara:Oh!! We have the same birthday month, un! How exciting, yeah.**

**Me: yes! That is very exciting.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: New Chapter!! YEAHH!! I'm so proud of myself right now.**

**Dei:Im proud to, un.  
**

**Me:*Sniffles* Really!?**

**Dei:Of course, un.**

***Gives Deidara huge hug***

**I DO NOT own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

_He wants me to join the Akatsuki?...Should I?_

_**Well maybe you should look at your situation..your a rogue ninja and you wouldn't last a day on your own so...what do YOU think would be the best answer!? Inner Sakura supplied, "And anyways you left the leaf village to bcome stronger, to prove that you're not a dead weight and to find love!! Wouldn't this help you with all of those!!?"**_

_I guess that would be a yes then...and Deidara, if he is my other half..then I should do what ever I can to be with him._

"Someone to join the Akatsuki?" The man with the peircings asked.

"Yes leader, un. I feel that Sakura here would be a very,hmm...valuable to our orgization,yeah." Deidara said walking towards the man with the peircings, who apparently was the Akatsuki leader.

"How so?"

"Well you see leader-sama Sakura-chan here is very skilled rogue ninja, yeah. And the skills that she possesses none of us have, un." Deidara said as he looked back at me with a pleading face, as if to say _please say something convincing!_

"I see and what would those skills be, Sakura?" The leader asked turning his attention to me.

"uhh." I thought a moment. _Ohh of course.!_ I swiftly jumped off of Deidara's bird and walked over to Dei's side.

"I leader-sama like many of your Akatsuki members have great strength." After saying this I gathered chakara in my hand and punched the ground with incredible force. As soon as my fist hit the ground a cloud of dirt and sand went flying in the air. Once the cloud was blown away by the wind a giant crater appeared in the ground where my fist had struck the earth.

"Is that all?" The leader asked in a bored tone.

"Not at all Leader-sama, I was trained by Lady-Tsunade, my strength isn't all I have. I am also a top trained medical ninja, So I can fight pretty well and I am one of the best healing ninjas from the village where I once lived. So I can be a very big help to you and the rest of the Akatsuki, since I am only guessing that you have no ninja with the healing abilities that I obtain." After talking I took a breath and was hoping that, that was enough for the Akatsuki leader to allow me to be apart of their group.

_Please say yes!_ I squeeled inside my head. _Please...!!_

"...We don't have any medical ninja do we? And you were trained by Tsunade...one of the three legendary Sannin. You may actually be of help to us. And to think, I thought Deidara, that you were just wanting her to join, because she was cute. Well then Sakura, you are to join the Akatsuki." Leader-sama said as he turned and started walking away. "Oh and Deidara, make sure you get her a cloak. And one more thing find a partner suitable for her." He finished as he started to walk away again.

"Leader-sama,hmm. Would it be alright If I was to be her partner? I could switch Tobi to someone else's partner, yeah?" Deidara called.

".....Fine." And then the Akatsuki leader disappeared behind the forest of trees.

**Deidara's POV**

"I guess your my partner then, yeah." I said with a grin, "Here follow me to our hideout so I can get you your cloak, un."

_Whoa, un. That was close. I didn't know she was a medical ninja. This seems like its going to go well, un. And to think now I'm going to be able to keep a close eye on her,hmm._

I turned and started walking off towards the direction where Pain had disappeared to.

"So what's his name?" Sakura asked poppin up beside me.

"Leader-sama? His name is Pain, but you are to continue calling him Leader-sama unless he tells you otherwise, un."

Soon after the short walk we were at the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

"Wow...this place is huge." Sakura said in awe as we walked through the many labrinth halls of our hideout.

"Yeah it is, un. And until you get the hang of it you should always have someone with you or a map, but there is no map and I'm not drawing you one so I guess your just stuck sticking close to me, yeah."

She giggled and blush creeped into her face. "So..umm where am I suppose to get my awesome looking cloak at?" She smiled.

"Ohh,hmm. Over through this way." I said poitning to the doorway to my right.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Here's your cloak ."

I pulled the cloak around my body and immediately felt different. It was almost as if I was a different person. I felt determined and poised. I felt dangerous and lethal. I felt powerful and calm. The Akatsuki made you feel like you could hold the world in the palm of your hand...and I had only just put the cloak on.

"Do you have a mirror?"

"Uhh, sure, un. This way."

We walked down the hall turned left into the next hall and then turned right, into another room.

"Here you go, un. A full length mirror." I could her a smile in his voice. Sure I was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and it made me feel really cool, but I would actually like to look good to. So I looked in the mirror.

"Hmmm....not bad, but.."

"But what, un?"

"Do you think Leader-sama would mind If I changed it alittle bit or maybe if I wore it a bit differently?"

"I don't see why not, un."

"Cool!" Slowly I unbuckled my light pink over skirt and started to slide it down my legs, but then I started to feel someone staring at me, so I looked up and saw Deidara staring at me with his tongue practically hanging out.

"Calm down Deidara! I'm wearing spandex underneath." And quickly I finished putting on my Akatsuki cloak "my way". Soon after a couple minutes of tweaking and looking in the mirror I was done. And the end result in my personal oppinion was amazing. I ended up putting the cloak on but only clasping it in the area around my waist so I was wearing it more like a skirt. And I kept my red sleeveless shirt on and then I put the longer layer of my hair in pigtails and well this is what I looked like in the mirror.(What Sakura looks like!! Prettiness!).com/image/sakura%20akatsuki/itachisblossom/AKatsuki_Team_7__Sakura_by_

"Okay! Done! How do I look Deidara? Am I Akatsuki material?" I said with a giggle.

I turned to look over at Deidara, but he was already right up behind me. I could feel his breath on my shoulder and I felt my heart squeeze tight.

"Sakura.." His voice was a sensual whisper. "Do you know how hard it is for me right now, un? Do you know how hard I am trying right now to not rip off your cute new Akatsuki cloak..hmmm?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "Deidara.." I reached my hand back and touched his face stroaking it with my thumb. I could feel Deidara lean forward close to my neck when all of a sudden there was a noise from behind, the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sakura and Deidara." It was Leader-sama. " Here Sakura this ring is for you."

I walked around Dei, (who was still standing facing the mirror in a daze), and caught the ring that Leader-sama threw towards me.

"Put it on your right pinky and Deidara make sure she's introduced to the other members, so they don't think that she's someone who's sneaking around here." Pain paused for a moment staring at how I was wearing my Akatsuki cloak.

"Very interesting." He said with a grin, then he left the room.

_This is a pretty ring. _I thought looking down at the small silver ring resting in the palm of my hand.

"Let me put it on for you, un"

I jumped as Deidara appeared over my shoulder. I turned to face him and offered the ring to him. I placed my right hand out and he gently slid the silver onto my finger. As soon as the ring slid onto my finger that same feeling I felt when I put the cloak on surged back into my body, but this time I felt it sevenfold. _The Akatsuki will make me powerful and in return I will lend them my strength. _I suddenly thought.

"It suits you well, un." Deidara said still holding my hand._ Marriage._ The word popped into my head._ It's almost like I married the Akatsuki. Or rather Deidara._ I smiled and giggled.

Deidara looked up to me with a quizzical look. "Come now, un. Why don't I introduce you to the rest of the Akatsuki." He lead me out of the room.

_Still holding my hand tight..._ I thought looking at our joined hands.

* * *

**Me: I think this is my longest chapter so far. You know what that means...IM GETTING BETTER! Yeahh practice makes perfect. Or just improves. hehe.**

**Deidara: YEah!,un. Give Her some R&R for her birthday! **

**Me:Which will be here in about...30 minutes. hehe. (I should go to bed now...)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Yay!! I Updated!**

**Deidara:How was work today.??**

**Me: Very tiring...shelving books at the library can really drain you.**

**Deidara:So can sex.**

**Me:hah Ohh uuh Ok.**

**Deidara: It's chapters like these that cause stories to be rated M.**

**Me:DAMN RIGHT!! **

**Deidara:She does not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"They're probably in the kitchen, un." Deidara said as we walked down one of the many halls of the Akatsuki hideout.

_Now that I actually started to think about it I never really thought about how the rest of the Akatsuki were. Are they nice?...If villians could be nice. I just hope they aren't all like Hidan or the plant guy....who happend to want to eat me!! _

"...Are they like you? Or are they like Hidan?" I suddenly asked.

"Hmm...what do you mean, un?"

"Are they all mean?"

Deidara sat remained silent for a moment as we walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Deidara?" I asked grabbing his arm and then I realized his shoulders were shaking.

_Is he laughing?? Why is he laughing at me?_

"Deidara!" I yelled.

"Nice??" Deidara asked laughing.

_Arggh...whatever I guess I'll just have to wait and see how they are._"Dei stop it."I said as I shoved him on to the ground.

Deidara stayed on the ground laughing hysterically. _Whatever..._ I thought as I scooted around Deidara. _I'll just face them myself. _Just as I was about past Deidara I tripped and fell flat on my face_. _I grunted into the carpet. _Arggh!_ I suddenly heard Deidara laugh even harder and then suddenly stop. _What the.._I felt a soft touch on the back of my thigh. _My skirt must of ridden up! _I lifted myself up just enough to turn my head to look back at Deidara. I gasped. Deidara was looming over me from behind. There was only an inch between the front of his body and the back of mine.

"Deidara?"

His eyes were smoldering as he leaned forward to nuzzle the back of my neck, inhaling as he did so. "You smell so good, un." He said breathing heavily, "Like a sweet cherry blossom..Sakura, hmm."

I groaned as he started to suck on my neck, his tongue lavishing my sensitive skin. "Dei...." I couldn't finish. My breathing was getting heavy and Deidara had started to press down into my back.

"Sakura.." He whispered against my neck.

_Deidara..I..I..._

_**"We have to stop now. You are not going to make us a whore and we're in the middle of a hallway! Do you want your first time to be a quicky in the hallway!?" Inner Sakura yelled.**_

_...Your right._

"Deidara.. we need to stop."

He continued kissing my neck and moved up to my face, kissing my cheek. "Fine Sakura-chan,hmm." He said as he kissed my cheek again. He slid back off of me making sure to rub himself down the back of my body almost like a cat. Right before he was all the way off me he skimmed his nose down the back of my thigh and then stood up reaching his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up so I was right up against his body.

"We should go see the rest of the Akatsuki, Dei."

"Alright Sakura-chan,hmm." He said kissing the back of my hand.

**Kitchen**

We finally made it to the kitchen and that's where I saw the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Who's the pretty thing...and why is she wearing an Akatsuki cloak or whatever that is with the clouds?" Kisame said in a drunk voice holding a bottle of sake in each hand.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay everyone I want to introduce you guys to Sakura, yeah. She is our newest member, yeah."

I looked around the room. There were seven of them not including Dei and one of them looked a lot like...Sasuke.

"Okay, un. And now the Akatsuki..the guy witht the orange mask is Tobi, my former partner,un."

"Hi SAKURA!! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said waving his hands around.

"The other guy with the face mask is Kakuzu,un."

Kakuzu just looked at me quickly and then turned back to the stack of money in front of him.

"He really likes money, un" Deidara whispered quickly with a smile. "And the one next to him with the plant is Zetsu, you should stay away from him." He whispered the last part.

_Yeah I know...he wanted to frickin eat me!_

"heh the drunk one is Kisame, yeah. And he really likes to drink as you can see, yeah."

"You should drink with me little Cherry Blossom. We could do body shots." Kisame said with a grin.

"Maybe some other time Kisame," I said returning the grin, "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you since you've had so much to drink already."

"Hay...I like being taken advantage of.." Kisame said smiling devlishly.

Deidara stiffened and gave a death glare to Kisame. _Jealous..?_ I grinned again and slipped my hand into Deidara's fingers. He looked down and smiled.

"Uhh..anyways,hmm. You've definantely met Hidan before, yeah." He said with a grim look.

Hidan just glared at me.

"And that's Sasori no Danna." Deidara said in a happier tone.

I looked at Sasori and smiled. _If Deidara respects and likes him then so will I._ "It's nice to meet you Sasori-san." I said bowing to him.

Sasori's eyes widened for a for a quick moment then returned to normal. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sakura-chan." He said slightly bowing his head.

_Yeah..So far it seems that the ones I'll have to watch are Hidan and Zetsu..._Deidara had already moved onto the last person while I was thinking.

"..is Itachi."

_Itachi? Uchiha Itachi? That's why he looks like Sasuke._

"Hn"

_Well at least you said something...although I'm not sure that 'Hn' counts as a word._

"That's everyone Sakura, not counting Leader-sama and Konan,yeah."

**Later...Deidara's POV**

"I'm sleepy." Sakura murmured, her eyes drifting closed. She was laying on the couch with her head resting on my lap. I stroked her hair. _Sakura my Cherry Blossom, un. I've only met her today and it seems like she's part of me. My okasan was right. _

I picked Sakura up bridal style and walked past the rest of the Akatsuki who were all talking about the newest member, who I was carrying down the hallway to my room. As I walked by I heard a small part of their conversation, the emotionless voice of Itachi, "Sakura's to weak to be an Akatsuki." My jaw tightened. _Sakura's not weak, just because she's not at Itachi's level doesn't mean she's weak._ I thought looking down at her.

"Sakura isn't weak." He heard someone say before he was out of earshot..._Sasori._

"Yeah!! Sakura is pretty! And Tobi is a good boy!"

"I say we give her a chance!" A drunk Kisame practically yelled.

I grinned and walked the rest of the way to my room with a sleeping Cherry Blossom in my arms.

When I got to my room I layed Sakura on my bed and closed my door locking it. I turned around and my breath hitched when I saw that Sakura's skirt had hitched up again. _So beautiful.._ I walked over and stroked her face with the palm of my hand. Unexpectantly the mouth to the hand I was using opened and snaked it's tongue out to touch Sakura's smooth skin. _Hay, un! What do you think you're doing? You're going to wake up Sakura if you do that!_ My hand's mouth didn't seem to listen and I was about to just pull my hand away when suprisingly Sakura leaned into my touch and unconsciously grabbed my hand like it was a stuffed animal to snuggle with._ Uhh ohh,hmm. _Sakura groaned in her sleep and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Not because I thought it was awkward, but because my pants suddenly seemed to be tighter in a certain area. _. I'm being tortured here, un. _ Sakura then rolled over still holding my hand and I practically fell on top of her, but I just barely caught myself with my other hand. _This is not good, un. _My.."member" was pressed up against Sakura's behind and the friction was killing me.

As quickly and as gently as I could I slipped my hand out of Sakura's grasp. Sakura stired alittle bit. "Deidara.." She mummbled.

_I am definately not going to be able to sleep in my bed tonight, un. _I turned and stripped my cloak off along with my mesh top. _I guess I'll sleep on the floor, yeah._

I grabbed my second pillow from the foot of the bed and threw it on the floor with my Akatsuki cloak, where I finally layed down to go to sleep. _Ughh, un._ I looked down at myself under my cloak. _Still there, un!_ I knew I would not be able to go to sleep, since my "member" was still ready for some action. _There is only two things that will make this go away, un. And I am not about to to rape Sakura...or find another girl to sleep with. _Slowly I reached my hand down and grabbed myself.

"Dei..." Sakura moaned in her sleep rolling back over, so she wasn't facing away from Deidara any more.

_Oh gosh, un. What is she dreaming about?!...This should not take long at all._ So I started.

**Sakura's POV**

Deidara straddled me while crushing his lips down on mine. I broke away to breath and he continued kissing me by trailing kisses down my neck. He reached his hands underneath my shirt and ran his hands up my sides making me shiver. I reached my hands above my head and Deidara pulled my shirt off over my head. As soon as my shirt was off he was right back on me, kissing flicking is tongue over my collar bone. I let out a moan of pleasure and ground myself against Deidara. "Deidara.." I groaned. His fingers reached back behind me and unclasped my bra, expossing my breasts. Deidara practically fell face first into my chest as he stared at my boobs. His eyes shined like it was christmas morning and I was his present. "Sakura.." He murmured before he took one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip of my now pebbled nipple as he reached his hand up my Akatsuki skirt. My breathing got a lot more labored and my chest started to heave. Deidara nipped at my chest and collar bone before he stole my lips again for another kiss stroking his tongue against my own. "Cherry Blossom..I'm going to make you scream my name, un." He said pulling away from my lips. His hand creeped the rest of the way up my skirt his gaze blazing into mine. I shivered again as he pulled my panties down. Instinctively I spread my legs further apart. I felt him press his fingers gently into my folds. I let out a small moan. "Just do it..please." I pleaded. It was like he was torturing me. Deidara just chuckled and then he pushed two of his fingers all the way into my folds working them in and out. I arched up pressing myself to him, throwing my head back. Then he inserted another finger and started moving faster. "Dei!" I moaned. And then I spasmed, my inner walls closing on his hand...but then the feeling went away and I awoke to the sound of Someone groaning my name.

"Sakura..." A breathless voice grunted out of the darkness.

* * *

**Me:I'm not perverted.....although when you think about it perverted for some reason sounds good atleast when you say it in syllables "Per-verted!" I think its because it sounds like converted. lol..Im so weird.  
**

**Deidara:....**

**Me:heh. Iteresting chapter eh Deidara?**

**Deidara:.....R+R=Rate and Review, un.**

**Me:Okayy...but i'm so excited! This chapter is longer then the last one!! Yeahh!(tries to sound like peter from family guy.)**

**Deidara: Yeah, thats not warking for you, un.**

**Me:So now you talk!?!  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Me:Hi Hi!!!**

**Deidara:What have you been doing, un.  
**

**Me:Writing this thing..making you kind of look bad. *Giggle***

**Deidara:What? HOW, un!?  
**

**Me:ehh Umm...... I've been watched Soul Eater!!!*hopes he forgets subject*  
**

**Deidara:Bad h- Soul Eater?**

**Me: YEaahhh! It's awesome!!**

**Dei:.....I have to agree that is a good show, un.**

**Me:Damn right Soul and Death The kid Kick ass!! (and are hot!)**

**Deidara: Well anyways..She doesn't own Naruto!**

**Me:Or Soul Eater...not that's even in this story. :) *hehe!! He forgot!*  
**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura" I heard my name groaned through the darkness.

_Dei?_

My eyes suddenly flashed open and I was suprised to see Deidara looming over my body.

_What is he doing?...Was he touching my sleep? I mean I really like Dei,but if he had done something without asking me..._

"Deidara what are you doing?" I gasped scooting back from under his body.

Is shirtless chest was heaving and his breathing was heavy. So much that it seemed he could not speak. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing what I had worn when I fell asleep earlier. Nothing had been moved. _Dei didn't touch me...?_ _Why was I having such sensual dreams then? Dei..._

"Deidara what are you doing?" I asked again, this time peering at him closely.

I looked him over to see if there was something that might be wrong. I started to reach my hand out to use my medic jutsu to check his body and see if Dei was hurt or something,but I stopped suddenly. My face started to turn as pink as my hair when I saw what was wrong with Deidara. I didn't notice until now because of the dark, but his left hand was nowhere in sight...and that's because it was hidden away in his pants. I could see him moving his hand vigorously._Dei was...touching himself? _ A small gasp slipped through my lips and out into the air. I almost giggled. Almost.

He groaned and then he lifted his eyes to my face. His face went blank for a moment and a small smile of embarassment came across his face.

My lips suddenly felt chapped as I stared open mouthed at Deidara. Without even thinking my tongue snaked out and wet my lips. Deidara's eyes followed that movment and then suddenly he let out a growl, his back arching, his head falling back and then he callapsed on the bed, a small shudder went through his body._ His face it looked..so..so.. beautiful?. _I stared at him in awe not feeling any disgust towards him what so ever.

After a few moments of silence he lifted himself off the bed using his other hand and walked over to the other side of the room, pulling the hand he had used out of his pants.

"....I'm sorry Sakura, un", He said with his back turned to me.

I sat there a moment thinking of what to say. "W..why were you doing that?"

Deidara slowly turned towards me still looking at the floor. "I'm a guy sakura,un. We get turned on pretty easily,yeah. Well atleast I do...by you,hmm. And ummm...you were asleep, so I had to deal with it, yeah....I'm sorry I was huntched over you on the bed, but you were there sleeping, moaning my name and I just couldn't help it, yeah."

I was...WHAT!? _Ohhh...this is so embarassing. Dei may have been touching himself...but it was partially my fault. Was I really that loud!? Ughhh..._I mentally slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

He let out a long sigh. "I didn't touch you Sakura...unless you count earlier when I carried you to bed and when I stroked your face, yeah. Uhmm excuse me, un."

He left the room suddenly, going into the attached bathroom closing the door behind him.

The sound of think sink started and I just sat there still staring at where Dei had been standing when he explained himself. _Dei had looked so breathless and that growl...he seemed so animalistic and yet he didn't touch me. _My heart swelled. For some reason that seemed to turn me on. Deidara...the wild animal in bed and yet still a gentlemen. _And the animalistic part was my fault? Maybe I should tape my mouth shut before sleeping in the same room with him._

**"Well he was all over you in the hallway earlier and we weren't doing anything! Maybe he's just perverted!" Inner Sakura yelled.**

_No. He stopped when I asked him and he helped me up...kissing my hand._ I thought back, giggling quietly.

**"Geez..I wonder how you'll react when he actually does it with you!"**

I stopped laughing. _With me..._ I sighed thinking back to the dream I was having before I awoke to Deidara's looming figure. It had felt sooo...good and It hadn't even been real.

**"Well maybe you're both perverted! And we can definately say Cherry Blossom that he's going to be the one to pop your cherry." Inner Sakura said annoyed.**

_Ohh Shut up! I'm sure you'll enjoy it._

And suddenly the bathroom door opened.

**Deidara's POV**

I turned the sink on washing my hands making sure to use alooottt of soap. **(Me:he must of really had a "bang". hehe Sorry for the horrible pun and interrupting!)**

_Sakura must think I'm gross and weird now, un. I'm pretty sure she's not going to just go and say 'Oh Deidara it's okay. You can masterbate over me while I'm sleeping _

_anytime', un._

I sat there staring at myself in the mirror. _You're disgusting Deidara,un. Couldn't have just waited it out..or atleast of gone into another room to fix it yourself, yeah. Instead you were right up on top of her like some sort of animal, un._

I took a deep breath, turned the sink off. _I hope she doesn't avoid me now, yeah._I turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. Sakura was still sitting up in bed, her eyes suddenly shifting over to me.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Look,un. I'll just go sleep in another room,yeah." I started to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a hand that was grabbing my hand, "the hand".

"Don't go Deidara." Sakura whispered in a quiet voice.

_Why would she want me to stay after that, yeah _"Sakura what I did was wrong, un. I don't want you to have to worry-"

"If you say it's wrong then you won't do it again Deidara. And like you said you're a guy, but atleast you happen to be a gentlemen as well."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Like you said Dei-kun," she said smiling,"You didn't touch me."

I stood there shocked. Sakura tugged on my hand and pulled me towards the bed. She got up under the covers and held them up so I could get in.

_She's so forgiving and understanding, un. I don't deserve it,yeah._

"I'll sleep on the floor, un."

"No. Sleep in the bed with me. It is your bed after all, we can share it." she said smiling again.

_I'll just stay until she falls asleep, yeah._

"Alright, un."

I slipped under the covers, facing myself away from Sakura.

"Good night, Dei-kun." She let out a soft sigh.

I could hear her breathing slow and then she was asleep. I was about to leave to another room when she rolled over and snuggled into my back.

_I guess I'll stay, yeah...Now that I think about it,un. She was moaning my name, yeah._ A smile appeared on my lips. _And she called me Dei-kun._

"...Sweet dreams my little Cherry Blossom."

**Sakura's POV**

I was standing in a garden full of flowers. There were blossoms in the trees above, pink petals falling and landing in my hair. A pound with a small waterfall was near by with a stone bench sitting next to it. I walked over and sat down on the bench, staring down into the pound. There were two kumonryu koi fish swimming around eachother. They looked like opposites. One koi has more of a white body with patterns of black along its back. While the other koi has more of a black body with patterns of white going down it's back. They were different and together gracefully moving around eachother almost like they were dancing.

_Sakura._ A voice drifted through my head.

I looked up seeing if anyone was around. _Who's there? _

_Sakura...it's okasan._

_Okasan? But..but you're dead._

_My body is, but I can still come to you in spirit through your mind. But know that I cannot stay long and I must tell you something._

_What is is okasan?_

_Look to the pound again my little Saku. You see the two kumonryu koi?_

_Hai._

_They are two souls. And one of them is yours, while the other is your other half. The one who is meant to complete you._

_My soul is a fish?!_

_No Sakura. You cannot see your soul it has no physical form. So to see it, it must have something living to dwell in. _

_Oh._

_But please let me finish, since as I have told you I cannot stay for long. As I was saying those two koi represent your soul and the soul of the person who is to be with you. but notice their coloring._

_Hai. I have seen, they are like opposites._

_Hai, they are. But the coloring is of great importance. The black represents the darkness in one's life, while the white is light. The koi are like yin and yang they create balance with eachother. One cannot bare to live without the other once this balance is formed._

_What are you trying to tell me Okasan? _

_....always have balance....one cannot live without the other._

_Okasan?_

There was no response.

"They are opposites. One has more more darkness, the other has more light. They create balance." I said to myself looking down at the two koi.

"Sakura" A voice suddenly pulsed through the air, coming from the sky above.

_Nani?_

"Sakura"

My body was being shaked. All of a sudden I jerked and my eyes were opened. There was no garden or my koi pound. There was only a blurry mess of blonde. My eyes adjusted and there was Deidara sitting next to me with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Sakura-chan,un."

* * *

**Me:..how many of you are looking up soul eater now? haha! Anyways..thats the end of this chapter. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going from here. It just came to me when I read back over this chapter and it was a total lightbulb moment!**

**Tobi: Tobi likes lightbulbs!!**

**Me: uhhh when did you get here?**

**Tobi: *silence*.......Tobi doesn't remember.**

**Me: okay. Well then. R+R=hapiness for me!**

**Tobu  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura's POV**

"Deidara?" I said, still groggy from sleep.

"Heh. Are you ready for your first mission today Sakura, un?"

I felt fully awake suddenly. "First mission?"

_First mission...already!? I haven't even been here for a week yet! Aren't they going to see where my skills are at before they send me out for a mission?_

**"Not sure if that's how they work, Sakura. I mean you say you haven't been here long, but look you're already sleeping in the same bed with Deidara! And their version of introducing you into missions is throwing you straight into the water and seeing if you sink or swim." Inner Sakura mutterd.**

"Yeah, un. Leader-sama sent a message while you were sleeping, yeah. He wants to see how well you do working for him, yeah."

Deidara must of seen my worried face, because he put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, un. Pain isn't going to assign you on an extremely hard mission for your first time, yeah," He turned and looked into my face smiling, " And besides I'm going to be with you, un."

_Of course. I can't believe I forgot that Deidara was my partner. I'm not on my own now._

**"Yeah, so if you think about my swimming analogy, Deidara would be like your floaty, because without him you would drown." Inner Sakura imputted again.**

_Shut up! I trained with Tsunade didn't I!? And it was because of you!_

**"I know....but I have a bad feeling about this."**

"Really it's okay, un. I won't let anything happen to you, yeah." Deidara said staring into my eyes.

_I have to trust him. He won't let anything happen to me, because he's mine._

"I know you won't Deidara. I just didn't think that I'd be put on a mission so soon."

"Well that's Leader-sama for you, yeah." He said with a grin.

I pushed the covers off, slowly crawling to the edge of the bed.

"I have to take a shower."

I was just about to take my first step away towards the bathroom, when Deidara reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Sakura-chan,yeah."

"Hmm...what Dei?"

"What were you dreaming about last night, yeah? You know...before I woke you up, un?" He asked slightly looking embaressed.

I felt my face flush and I couldn't find any words to say.

"You know, un. You seem to have dreams about about me a lot, yeah." He said grinning wickedly.

"I didn't say I had a dream about you!" I said, my blush deepening.

"I don't need you to tell me anything it's written all over your face, un. Sooo....did we do it,yeah?"

"What!? Deidara!" I yanked my hand away to embaressed to say any thing else and stomped the rest of the way to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I turned on the water to the shower and started to work out the two pigtails in my hair and take off my akatsuki cloak, when I heard two voices in Deidara's room.

"Sasori no danna,un?"

"Did you hear what mission Leader-sama wants you and Sakura to go on?"

"No, un. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, yeah."

"Well, Leader-sama want you to investigate Orochimaru's base, or atleast a base that has been discovered that seems to be abondoned, to see if you can find anything"

"Why would we be looking into that, un?"

"It seems that Orochimaru has been getting in the way of some of the past missions of some of the other Akatsuki, so Leader-sama wasn't to see if you can find anything on what he might be doing."

The rest of their conversation was drowned out as I walked under the spray of the warm shower. _Orochimaru?_ _Now what is he doing!? It's bad enough he took away Sasuke and attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, now he's messing with the Akatsuki? Arghh...someone should really give that guy a hard kick in the-._

"Sakura,un!" Deidara called through the bathroom door, "Finish up as quickly as you can, un. We have to leave in 20 minutes."

"Alright!"

I quickly lathered my hair with whatever shampoo Deidara had and finished rinsing off. I turned the water off, grabbed a towel, and dried myself off in record timing.

After I finished putting my Akatsuki cloak on I ran my hands through my hair and emerged out of the bathroom, back into Deidara's room.

"Ready to go, un?" Deidara asked standing in the middle of his room, just now slipping on his mesh shirt.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." I said staring at Deidara's well toned body.

**"I think he's asking about the mission! Not doing it with him!" Inner Sakura yelled.**

_I knew that! You think I'm stupid!?_

**"No, just easily distarcted."**

**Deidara's POV**

I pulled my cloak on and was ready to go.

"Let's go then Sakura-chan,yeah." I turned towards her as she shook herself, as if she had been staring.

"Uhh yeah, sure."

I grinned and we walked out of my room, down the halls, and out of the Akatsuki hideout.

"So where do we have to go?" Sakura asked as we exited the hideout.

"We have to investigate a base of Orochimaru's, yeah."

"So we have to go to the sound village then, alright."

"Yeah, un."

I reached my hand into my clay pouch and the mouths on my hands went to work on forming a clay bird. In no time at all a bird was made. I released it from my grasp and it expanded right in front of us until it was big enough for two people.

"Ladies first, yeah." I said reaching my hand out to Sakura.

She smiled and grasped my hand, while I boosted her up onto the clay birds back. I quickly then jumped onto the bird's back and it swiftly took off into the air. I could feel Sakura wrap her arms around my waist from behind_. It feels good to have her close to me, she makes me feel calm and at ease_, _yeah._ I didn't want to have to talk about Orochimaru with her to much, since I knew what he did to the village she used to live in and Itachi's brother left to go to Orochimaru. Sasori filled me in on that, hm.

**Deidara's earlier conversation w/ Sasori (While Sakura was in the shower)**

"....find anything on what he might be doing."

"Is this mission really that big of a deal, un?"

"There is a chance of running into some of Orochimaru's followers, but also this mission might possibilly have some emotional effect on Sakura."

"Hm, why is that Sasori no danna, un?"

"Because Orochimaru attacked the village she once lived in, as we know, but also Sakura was very close to Itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. And he of course left the village behind, and her, for power and he went to Orochimaru for that. I'm not saying she'll have a break down or anything, but I think she may lose her self in thought, while you are investigating. Make sure to keep a close eye on her, because if she isn't paying attention she is an open target, but she may be fine. It's just a warning for you that's all."

**Back to present**

_Hopfully she'll be okay, yeah._

"Deidara, how long will it take to get there?"

A smile creeped across my face.

"Complaining already, un?"

"No. I just want to know if I'll have time to fall asleep at all."

"Hn. You sleep a lot, un. But you have time, yeah."

"Okay. Make sure I'm awake when we get there." She mumbled leaning into my back.

**An hour and a half later....**

"Sakura-chan we're landing in the the Sound Village now, yeah." I said rubbing one of her hands and kissing the palm of it.

"hmmmm okay." She said taking her arms from around my waist and stretching them high over her head.

The clay bird landed on the ground and I swiftly jumped off, while grabbing hold of Sakura by the waist.

**Sakura's POV**

_So we're here now_. I thought as my feet touched the ground. _This is the place Sasuke went to._

**"Why are you thinking of Sasuke?! You know he's not meant for you."**

_I know that. I just can't help but wonder about him, since I haven't seen him in years._

"We have to go that was Sakura, un," Deidara said pointing to the trees to our left, "The base shouldn't be that far, yeah."

"Well lets go then."

We took off in a run into the trees. We lept from tree to tree as swiftly and as quietly as possible.

"Orochimaru's place is just up ahead, yeah."

We continued and slowed to a stop when a brick structure came into view. We both peered around looking to see if anyone was in sight. I looked back into the trees behind us, to make sure we ween't followed. I didn't see anything, but stopped dead when I saw a quick glimpse of something blue out of the corner of my eye. _Sasuke?_ I quickly turned to look, but saw no one around. _My mind is tricking me. I'm thinking about Sasuke to much._

"See anything, un." Deidara whispered into my ear.

I stood there for a moment, "No."

"Okay then we can move in, yeah."

I followed Deidara as we ran to the opening in the front of Orochimaru's base and we were soon consealed in the shadows. We walked down the main hallway and started to quietly look through every room that branched off from it. We didn't find anything, but eventually we got deeper into the base and we ended up in the dungeon area, where Orochimaru kept people locked up in cells. I walked back into the very last cell to look while Deidara looked around near the front of the rows of cells. There was a chest in the cell, but I hadn't seen anything in any of the other cells. I reached out and slowly opened it exposing the contents that were inside. I reached my hand in and pulled out a shirt that was on top of whatever was inside. I looked at the shirt and suddenly my breath caught. The shirt I was holding was blue and on the back of it was the Uchiha clan's symbol. _Sasuke's shirt?_ I looked in the chest to see what else I could find, but there wasn't much of anything else. I looked over Sasuke's shirt, feeling it in between my fingers. I put it up to my face and inhaled. I could slightly smell the Sasuke's scent. _Was this base abandoned? Why would this be here? I guess Sasuke really wan't outside,since his blue Uchiha clan shirt is right here. But he also wouldn't still be wearing this any ways right? So it was my mind playing ticks._

I was about to get up and go to Deidara, when I heard something. The sound of footsteps coming from the rooms above. I got up, Sasuke's shirt still in hand, and quickly headed back over to Deidara.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, un," He said looking up to the ceiling," We've got company, yeah."

The footsteps started to echo down through the cells, which meant that whoever was here was now walking down the spiral stone steps that led to the dungeon.

_Oh no. Someone's coming._

**"Stop panicking! Toughen up and lets put Tsunade's training to some real use."**

I took a deep breath. _Alright._ I shoved Sasuke's shirt into one of the pouches under my skirt, so it was partially hanging out. I got into a fighting stance, while Deidara grabbed some of the clay from his clay pouch. A couples seconds later four sound nin appeard at the bottom of the steps.

"....he said he wanted us to--" Before the sound nin could finish his sentence I ran full speed at him, pulling my arm back for a punch with my chakra. My fist quickly lashed out punching him square in the face and he went sailing backwards into the stone wall, which crumbled down on top of him.

"Who the fuck is that bitch!" One of the other sound nin yelled as they both charged at me. They started making hand signs, but before they were finished or even get close to me a small clay bird flew straight as them and exploded no more then two feet in front of them. I held my arm up to shield my face and started to stumble back, but I was caught.

"Are you okay Sakura, un?" Deidara asked holding me by the shoulders as he looking over my arms and then looked into my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you know I could of just punched them both you know."

Deidara looked at me and then over to where pieces of the two sound nin were scattered on the ground.

"That wouldn't of been enough for them Sakura-chan, not when they called you a bitch, un." His voice got dark and his eyes seemed to darken for a moment as well.

"Well they're dead now...so I guess they won't be doing much of anything ever again." I said with a small laugh, trying to lighten him up again.

"No I guess they won't, yeah," He said with a smile on his face again.

"Lets hurry up and get out before more of them come."

Deidara nodded and we both started making our way out of the dungeon. We made it to the top of the stone spiraled stairs, when Deidara suddenly stopped and peeked around the corner. He reached his hand into his clay pouch, a small bird started forming in the palm of his hand and it went sailing around the corner of the stairs.

"Deidara.."

He put his finger to his lips and we stood there quietly. I started to wonder why we were just standing there when Deidara suddenly reached his hands out and cupped my face in between his hands. I looked up into his eyes and then at his lips. Slowly they started to inch closer to my face and then our lips were touching. _My first kiss with Deidara. _His tongue snaked out and pushed up against my lips until they parted for him. His tongue explored my mouth. I moaned quietly and just as I started to press myself up against him an explosion went off some where in the hall ahead of us. We pulled apart and Deidara grabbed my hand pulling my along behind him as he ran towards the cloud of smoke that was in the hall. The smoke started to clear and I could see sound nin laying on the ground with blood seeping from their skin. I nearly gagged as I looked away and continued running down the hall. Deidara reached his hand in his clay pouch again as we were just about out of the base. He then threw a clay bird out of his hand, which then flew ahead of us and started to expand. Deidara then picked me up by the waist and jumped on to the back of the bird. The bird flew straight into the forest weaving through the trees. Eventually when we were a certain distance away the bird slowed and landed in a small opening.

"Deidara what was that?" Asked turning around on the clay bird, so I was facing him.

"Hmm..what was what, un?" He said smiling.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh did you not like it,un? I just thought you'd like that better then just standing there while we waited for my clay bird to go off, yeah"

I sat there for a moment blushing.

"But I guess you did like it, un. I can tell since you're blushing, yeah. And not to mention the fact that you moaned, un." He said grinning devlishly as he looked down at me.

"Did you know that, that was our first kiss?" I said looking up into his eyes, still blushing madly.

"I guess it was, yeah," He said looking at my lips, "It's hard to tell, since some other sensual things have happend, yeah."

Our lips were just about to meet, when were interrupted.

"You've changed a lot haven't you Sakura?" Sasuke Uchiha called out in a dead voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: This chapter has drank some serious Deisaku lemonade. *nods***

**  
Deidara: Drank,un?**

**Me:For sure..you should see.**

**Deidara:Hmmm maybe I'll take a look, yeah. *giggles like a school girl***

**Me:Uhhh okay. Well during the last part of this chapter I was eating some Captian Crunch. hehe. Which I find amusing. XD**

**Deidara: She does not own Naruto, un.**

**Me:Or Captian Crunch...well actually I do own some Captian Crunch, I mean that is how I ated some an hour ago.**

**Deidara: Ated?**

**Me: Don't judge me!  
**

* * *

My body froze. I breath came short. All I could do was stare into Deidara's face. _Sasuke?_

I didn't want to look. I didn't want to look at Sasuke and see if he had become a monster like Orochimaru, because If I looked at him and saw a monster I wouldn't be able to see him the way he was before he left. He may have been aggressive, but he was lost, confused, and needed someone to be there for him. And I was there....but I want to keep him in my mind the way he was, before he left. The way he was during those times when he wasn't thinking about revenge. Like that time he spent a whole day trying to see what Kakashi's face looked like, when we were doing jounin exams and we worked together, him, me, and Naruto. Times like that.

"Sakura,un," Deidara whispered brushing away a single tear that had slipped down my face.

I shook my head unable to speak. I grabbed Deidara around the waist and burried my face in his neck. _I don't want to see him._

"Aren't you going to greet me Sakura?" Sasuke's voice cut through the air.

I felt the muscles in Deidara's body stiffen.

"What do you want Sasuke Uchiha, un?" Deidara's lethal voice rang out.

"Who are you to ask, you're the one who was in Orochimaru's hideout. Last time I checked none of the Akatsuki were welcome there. And who are you to stop me from saying hello to an old friend."

**Deidara's POV**

I could feel Sakura shaking in my arms as she pushed her face into my neck and shoulder.

_I didn't expect him to be here,un. I was sure Sakura would be fine with just looking into Orochimaru's base, but Sasuke Uchiha actually showing up truly is fucking shit up, un. Sakura can't even bring herself to look at him, yeah. But I can't blame her,un._ I thought looking over Sakura' shoulder at the youngest Uchiha.

_I wonder why he doesn't have his sharingan activated._...

"The Akatsuki can go where ever we want, welcomed or not, un. And Sakura doesn't want to talk to you, yeah." I said looking closely at the Uchiha's body language.

His hands fisted, his fingers clenching and unclenching. His face was rigid, his jaw tight. _He's going to attack me, puting Sakura in danger._

My thoughts started to blur. Anger spiking through my body. My muscles tightening. As gently as I could I unclasped Sakura's arms from my waist.

"Dei.." She whispered trying to hold on tight to me.

_Protect her...for she is mine,un._

"It's okay my Little Cherry Blossom,yeah." I said rubbing my thumb over her cheek before I jumped off of my clay bird.

"She has changed, I can see that she does look more....womanly then the last time I saw her." Sasuke said smirking as my feet made contact with the gorund.

_Trying to make me jealous, hm?_

I heard Sakura make a small noise of shock from behind me.

"Why don't you just shut you're mouth Uchiha, un."

"Oh...she has changed though, I mean she is with an Akatsuki. Are you guys fucking each other?"

_Why does he sound jealous and angry,hm? He's the one who left the leaf village, un. _I thought angerly.

I didn't wait any longer. The mouths on my hands were already molding and I ran straight at Itachi's younger brother with a deadly intent.

**Sakura's POV**

I didn't matter if I looked now. Sasuke's words were enough to shatter the image I had of him in my mind. The Sasuke I knew would of never said something like that. Reluctantly I turned my head, just in time to see Deidara shoot two clay centipedes out of the mouths of his hands. They shot through the air twisting around each other. When the centipedes were fully out of Deidara's hands I saw many little clay spiders crawl out of his hands and they quickly made their way into the trees around us. I finally looked at Sasuke to see if he had noticed, but all I saw was a bright ball of fire shooting from where Sasuke must of been standing. _He must of not of seen them...he's to busy with the centipedes._

"Is that the best one of the great Akatsuki can do!?" Sasuke said after both of Deidara's centipedes were ash.

"I'm only starting, un."

This is when I finally saw Sasuke's face. He was older. More muscled, taller, and lethal looking. He was wearing the typical Orochimaru follower's garb, except the fact that he wore the obi facing forwards instead of backwards. Sasuke looked dangerous, but I still couldn't help but think that he was handsome as well. And it caused confused feelings to stir inside of me as I started thinking of how cute he was before he left the village, which led me to think about the good I knew that had to be inside of him.

_Did he really mean what he said? _I wondered.

"Sakura, I can finally see your face." Sasuke said interrupting my thoughts with an evil grin on his face.

"Sasuke...I.."

Deidara turned his head slightly to look back at me. In that moment Sasuke charged at Deidara, is hand starting to glow.

_Chidori!_

"No!" I yelled as I jumped off of Deidara's clay bird.

Deidara snapped his head around to see Sasuke running at him.

"Sakura stay back,un!" Deidara commanded as his clay bird moved in front of me.

I stood there watching as Sasuke's Chidori came closer to Deidara. _Ohh please...do something Deidara. _I pleaded in my head as Deidara continued to just stand there. And a couple seconds later the chidori made contact. Sasuke's hand went staright through Deidara's body.

"No...No!" I screamed as I tried to get over to Deidara, but the clay bird wouldn't let me pass and was shooing me on to its back. "Deidara!" I cried as I got on the clay bird's back.

Deidara's body started to fall apart and turn into a mixture of clay and sand. Before his body completely fell to pieces Diedara's clay bird kicked up into the air and flew up high over the clearing, carrying me a safe distance away.

"Where's Deidara..." I whispered.

"A replacement jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as the rest of the clone melted away.

_He's not using his sharingan...He could of easily of been able to tell that, that was a clone if had just used it. It's almost like he's not trying._

I looked around the clearing to see where Deidara had disapeared to. Suddenly two hands burst through the ground and latched on to Sasuke. Two centipedes crawled up both of Sasuke's legs and wrapped themselves up and around his torso. The two hands from the ground realeased Sasuke and disappeared. Seconds later the two centipedes exploded.

_Sasuke! I don't know if I can handle this....I still have a sliver of hope for Sasuke, but I don't want him to hurt Dei. After these last couple of years Sasuke still makes me feel so confused._

The cloud of smoke from the explosion cleared, but no one was in sight. _What the..?_

"It was a good try don't you agree Sakura?" Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I gasped. "Wh..what?" Breathing suddenly became a difficult task. _Sasuke?_ My body suddenly felt a sort of yearning for me to touch his face. _He's not mine! _I tried to get it through my head.

"Everyone knows a replacement jutsu Sakura. But that doesn't really matter right now." He said as he grabbed onto some of my hair.

I gasped in pain and my eys started to water. I looked into Sasuke's eyes pleadingly and for a second I caught a glimpse of remorse, but it quickly disapeared in the depths of his deep grey eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"You know something about you that hasn't changed Sakura, you're hair and the fact that you seem to not be able to fight and defend yourself."

_I can't can I.. _

**"Come on Sakura!! We trained with Tsunade! Kick him, punch him, do something! You are not useless!"**

"Sakura!" I heard an unrecognizable enraged voice yell from below.

I ganced down to see Deidara. His face in a snarl as he looked up to see Sasuke grabbing hold of me.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Are you really with the Akatsuki now?" Sasuke asked as if he were talking to a child.

**"Do something!"**

On impulse I slammed the base of my palm into Sasuke's nose.

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I stumbled backwards off of Deidara's clay owl.

I fell, but I looked up to see Sasuke's face that had a look of horror on it. _Did he care?_

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled again.

**Deidara's POV**

_Shit! un._

As fast as I ever had in my life I formed on of my clay eagles quickly and then jumped on, heading straight for Sakura's falling form. She was falling quickly, but I managed to get to her in time to catch her. She slumped in my arms with her head resting on my shoulder, but she seemed to be fine.

I glanced up at my clay owl. "Katsu." I said as I held Sakura close to my chest.

My other clay owl exploded immediately and I took off into the forest to get away from the younger Uchiha.

_Spiders, un._

As we flew through the trees I set the jutsu to activate my spiders to act as motion sensors. _If the Uchiha passes near he will experience a blast, un._

"Deidara."

I looked down into Sakura's face and my heart clentched.

"I'm sorry that I'm useless. I didn't do anything." She said in a sad voice.

"No Sakura, un. You weren't useless. I just wouldn't of let you help, yeah. I didn't want you to get hurt by the Uchiha, un."

Her face turned thoughtful and then scrunched together. "Even if you had let me I would of frozen. I just....I don't know."

_She can't hurt him. He still effects her emotions as Sasori no danna has said, un._

"It's alright, yeah. We're okay and I'm sure if it wasn't Uchiha you would of been fine, un."

"...maybe."

_I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy towards the younger Uchiha._

I carried Sakura all the way back to the Akatsuki base, holding her close to me. Some time on the way back she fell asleep, again. I smiled to myself. _My sleepy Cherry Blossom,un. That's what you are, yeah._

I finally landed near the Akatsuki base, jumping off my now disapearing bird. I carried Sakura to my room and layed her down. _I think I did this the other day, un._ I thought with a grin.

"So you're back now." Sasori no danna's voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, un." I said as I turned to face him.

"So anything happen?"

"I think the better question would be what didn't happen, un."

"That doesn't sound to good...Uchiha showed up didn't he?"

"How did you know, yeah?"

"It's not hard to guess by your response."

"Hmm."

"Well I'll report to Pain for you about your mission, but later he may want you to see him about the younger Uchiha." Sasori said before slipping out of my room and closing the door behind him.

"Hay Deidara."

I turned to see Sakura sitting up on my bed. Her pink hair was sticking up in random directions and she had her knees pulled up to her chest.

"What is it Sakura, un."

She paused for a moment almost looking embaressed, as her cheeks filled with a rosey pink color that I adored.

"Ummm will you be coming to bed anytime soon?" She asked looking down at her hands.

I could feel a grin spread across my face. "Dying to sleep with me, un?"

"No!! I mean..never mind!"

_Does she,un? I was just joking, yeah. _I wondered raising an eyebrow.

I stared at Sakura studying her as she looked at her hands still embaressed.

Her skin was pale, creamy and smooth. She had delicate fingers, but I knew that they could clentch themselves into a fist and knock anyone out if she wanted to. Her hair was wild from laying down and it made her look so beautiful. Then I looked into her eyes and was lost. They were the color of the sea and seemed to lead right to her soul. They were so big and deep.

Lastly I looked at her legs. They were long, smooth, and seemed to go on forever.

I could feel my attraction for her build up until finally I just snapped.

I slowly started to take steps towards Sakura, with every step I took off my hat, my cloak, and then my mesh top.

Sakura soon looked up at me, her beautiful eyes went wide and her mouth opened to let out a small gasp. I leaned over on my hands until I was only inches away from her flushed face.

"I'm ready for bed my little cherry blossom, yeah." I said into her ear, my voice getting husky.

**Sakura's POV**

**"Deidara is your soul mate, no?"**

_....I don't know._

**"What!? Are you serious? What was all this shit about him being yours and now your all 'Ohh I don't know!!' Arghh..you annoy me."**

_I'm sorry, it's just that Sasuke confuses me...and I guess he still does now._

**"Whatever..just figure your shit out!." Inner Sakura scolded before quiteing down.**

_I don't have feelings for Sasuke! I love Deidara and he is mine._

And thats when my eyes opened.

I felt my body fill with a sudden urge and I didn't know how to react. My body started to feel weird, full of desires I had never felt before. I was filled with a sudden need that my body had never demanded from me before. And now that Deidara was so close that I could see his well toned chest, arms, and his broad shoulders my blood went racing.

**"Any issues about Sasuke now?"**

_Sasuke who?_

I reached my hands up into his hair, gently pulling his face down to mine. I crushed my lips to his pulling him on top on my body. His tongue slipped inside of my mouh, while I moved mine against his. I moaned into his mouth and I felt with grin in response. Our tounges fought with eachother wrestling, until I finally gave up breaking our kiss for air. Deidara in the mean time moved down my neck leaving kisses. He slid my shirt up, until I pulled it off the rest of the way for him. He then started to kiss my collar bone lavishing it with kisses until he had my chest wrapping completely removed, my hands still buried in his beautiful hair. Deidara then continued to kiss his way to my breasts as he reached his hand down to remove my Akatsuki cloak that was tied around my waist with an obi. In no time at all the obi losened and soon after my skirt along with my spandex came slidding down my legs and then ended up on the floor, so that I was now only in my panties. Deidara pulled back to look over my body.

"utsukushii, hm." Deidara said as he moved back down to take one of my now tight nipples in his mouth. As soon as he flicked hid tongue across the tip my back arched and I let out a not so quiet moan.

He lavished my breasts sucking and nipping at them until I couldn't take it any more. I pushed Deidara down and straddled him. "Why are you're pants still on?" I panted. Before I let him answer I slipped my finger around his waist band and pulled them down and all the way off in one quick motion. As soon as they were gone I started to return Deidara's favor and sucked on his neck. He let out a moan of pleasure and then I ran my tongue over his chest, lightly scrapping my teeth against his flesh. I rubbed my hands up and down his tight stomach as I took his mouth in mine. I released his mouth due to the intense ache I felt in between my legs.

"Deidara," I gasped, "I ache so bad, please..." The ache I felt now was so strong, that instinctively ground the core of my body up against Deidara's now hard membter, while clutching is soulders.

"Let me take care you, un." He said sensually as he gave my neck a nip before he got back on top on me. He slipped down body and slipped the last article of clothing I was wearing off of my now naked body. When I felt the cool air hit my hot core my legs clasped together, closing my eyes.

"Open them for me utsukushii, hmm." Deidara said as he coaxed my legs open. I shivered as I suddenly felt his breath right on my core.

"Ohh gosh..Deidara I want you inside me so bady, but I'm-" With out warning Deidara had spread my folds and slipped his tongue into my very core. I let out a loud moan as he began to slip his tongue in and out on my body. His tongue swirled around making my body spasm uncontrollably. My head lolled around until my eyes drifted down to Deidara only to see his eyes staring right up into my face, as if he was waiting for me to finish what I was saying. "A virgin." I finished breathlessly as my back arched.

I looked into Deidara's face only to see that they were set a blaze by the words that I had told him. "A virgin, un." He stated huskily as he moved back up my body, so that he hovered over me.

"Is that bad? Deidara?" I asked in a whisper.

" No, un. It's wonderful, hm." He said as he pushed my legs apart again.

Suddenly I was shaking with anticipation, and my whole body shuddered.

"Do you want to do this Sakura,un?" Deidara asked looking into my eyes, "It will hurt, since it's you're first time, yeah."

" Yes," I said with out hesitation," You're mine Deidara and I'm yours."

A shuddering breath wen through Deidara as he finally removed the last article of clothing he was wearing. I looked down at him out curiosity and I gasped. He was so big..but that thought was short lived as I felt his tip touch my entrance. He hadn't even made his way in and I let out a gasp. Slowly he pushed his way in stopping for a moment when he got to a barrier that proved I was untouched. Then he plunged the rest of the way in and I felt a searing pain. I cried out, grabbing on the his broad shoulders as tears came to my eyes.

"Are you okay Sakura, hm?" Deidara asked worriedly as he started to pull out.

"I'm fine,"I said with gritted teeth, "please don't stop." I pleaded, wanting him back inside of me.

He gently pushed back int and this time the pain was gone and raw pleasure filled my body as Deidara moved inside of me. My head fell back with my eyes closed when my body started to spasm.

"Look at me Sakura, un," Deidara commanded as my body spasmed, "I want to see your eyes while I bring you pleasure, hm."

Opened up my eyes to gaze into his face. His eyes were smoldering, which through me over the top and made me cry out as the walls inside me clamped down around him.

Deidara growled still thrusting into until he groaned, while my body milked him of his seed. He layed down beside me and pulled himself out of my core. Our bodies were covered in perspiration and our breathing was still heavy. The air was thick with the smell sex and I couldn't help, but smile.

I turned my head towards Deidara, who was staring at me.

"What are you smiling about, un." He asked with a grin on his face.

"Gee I don't know." I said with a giggle as I kissed Deidara on the lips.

I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you Deidara." I whispered not afraid if he would say the same back.

"I love you too my little cherry blossom." He whispered pulled me into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of my head, "You are mine and I am yours."

_How could I have ever doubted?_

_

* * *

_**Me:I felt so confused myself while I wrote this, because I was thinking that because of some things in this chapter I could totally make you all fall on your faces later in the story, but then I realized that It wouldn't work, because of some things said in the previous chapters. Ohh well I still have plan O. (Which is the original plan.)heh.**

**Tobi: Why is Tobi here and not Senpai!?**

**Me:Because I didn't feel like dealing with his "Sakura doubted me!! AHH!" *waves arms around in the air*  
**

**Tobi:Sakura doubted senpai! Ohh no!!*start running around in circles screaming*  
**

**Me:*sigh*....I just can't win. **_I knew Sasori would of been a safer choice! Damn it!_

**~R&R please.~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Another chapter!**

**Tobi: kaitlyn-chan is getting better!**

**Me:Yes I think I am!**

**Tobi:Group hug!! *Grabs me for a hug***

**Me:Uhh Tobi..**

**Tobi:*squeezes tightly***

**Me:can't breathe...*passes out***

**Tobi:......uh oh.**

**Sakura: She does not own Naruto! *Carries me away*  
**

* * *

**Orochimaru's Base**

"Was there a breach at the other base Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked his favorite "follower" as he walked through the doors of his room.

"No." Sasuke said curtly giving Orochimaru an emotionless stare.

"Hmmm...that's interesting, since I heard that some of my sound nin were killed in some fight at our other base." Orochimaru said as he studied Sasuke's face.

"There wasn't anyone there. All I saw was that some of your stupid sound nin got in some argument and one shoved the other and they started fighting, which I wouldn't be suprised ended with them killing eachother." Sasuke replied cooly, "I didn't stay around to watch, but on my way out I heard and explosion, which by the sound seemed to be one of them using their sound jutsu, since there seemed to be lasting vibrations that could be felt through the ground. It probably lead to the end of all of their useless existences." Sasuke finished in an emotionless voice.

"I see...well then I guess we'll just have to send someone out there to clean up the mess then won't we." Orochimaru said as he dismissed Sasuke.

* * *

**Orochimaru**

_That boy is up to something. I sent Kabuto to look at the bodies of the dead sound nin and none of them had the injuries that would of been aquired from any of the jutsu they would use. From what Kabuto said the cause of death for one of the nin was head trauma, which meant a strong blunt force in the face by the way Kabuto described his appearance. While the rest died from burns or being blown to pieces by expolsives._ Orochimaru thought and then let out a small laugh,_Not to mention that there was remanance of clay found as well and the fact that there are only two people that I know of that have use super strength with Taijutsu. Which means..only one thing..._

_Sasuke is lying to protect poor little Sakura Haruno and the clay with the explosives means that she's with Deidara of the Akatsuki. To think that Sasuke's little lie would of tricked me is an insult. Which means that there must be punishment for those who are the cause of his little lie, it will teach Sasuke to care for no one, especially the little Haruno ...not to mention that the cause can also heal my arms....now..how should I go about this._ Orochimaru sat for a moment in thought. _Ohh I know._

A wicked grin came across his face. "Kabuto!" In no time at all Kabuto appeared in the doorway of Orochimaru's room.

"Yes, Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked bowing his head slughtly.

"I want you to cast a genjutsu on yourself."

"It what way my master?"

"I want you to appear to be someone else and now I will tell you who and why..."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Deidara and I had woken up earlier today and were now walking outside of the Akatsuki hideout, my hand being held in his. It was a cloudy and blustery day, but I loved it when the weather was this way. The wind blew my hair around, some of it ended up hitting Deidara in the face.

"Ow,un." Deidara said gripping his face as if he were in pain.

I let out a small laugh. "There's no way that, that hurt."

"How would you know, yeah?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Well, I don't know...maybe because its just hair and when we've been on your clay birds your hair seemed to enjoy hitting me in the face."

"What, un?" He said grabbing some strands of his hair and examining it, "You mean that this fine specimen touched your face, hm?" Deidara said petting the strands he was holding.

"Oh gosh.." I said supressing a laugh as I started to walk away from Deidara.

"Hay wait,un." He said as he ran after me.

"No." I said laughing as I was trying to run away from him

"You can't get away from me, yeah." Deidara yelled as caught up to me a grabbed me around the waist, "Now you will never get away from me ever again, un." He said as he swung me around and then plopped on to the ground on top of me. "And now as for punshiment for trying to get away, hm!"

He reached out and started to tickle my sides.

"No!! Deidara!Stop..hehe.." I was laughing hysterically now,"Deidara..hehe...stop." I said while laughing.

"Now now,un. What's the magic words,hm."

"Please!."

"Nooo I said words not word, un." He said smiling down at me as he continued to tickle me.

_Words...hehe..uh hmm..oh!_

"I...love you.. Deidara." I said as I withered under him in laughter.

After the words left my mouth his hands stopped and slid up my sides and then to my face.

"Those are the words, un." He Deidara said, cupping my face in his hands, "And I love you too, Sakura,hm."

He leaned forward and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. We pulled apart and stared into each others eyes, his beautiful blue eyes staring deep into my green gaze. But then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both looked up to see Sasori standing a couple feet away.

"Sasori-sama!" I said with a smile.

"Sakura-chan." He relpied returning the smile, but then he looked to Deidara and his face became more serious, "Pain wishes to see you now about the mission that Sakura-chan and you went on." He said giving Deidara a knowing look.

"Oh right,un." Deidara replied giving a small grunt.

Deidara stood up reaching his hand out to me, to help me up.

"You are to go right away, Deidara." Sasori said still staring at Deidara.

Deidara looked at me and pulled my hand up to his lips, gently kissing the back of it. "I will be back Sakura,hm."

"Can't I just go with you?" I replied looking into his face.

"No...it's better if you don't, yeah. Leader-sama isn't kind what so ever and what you've seen of him so far is abnormal when it comes to his behavior, un. And I have a feeling that he'll be acting himself, yeah."

I stared at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, yeah. I'm just reporting to him about our mission, un. Nothing special."

He kissed my cheek and walked away back to the hide out leaving me with Sasori.

"You know Sakura, Deidara can be pretty sadistic." He suddenly said once Deidara was out of hearing distance.

"Uhh What?" _That's random.._

"Sadistic...when he deals with his enemies."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked in a confused voice.

"I don't know...maybe just so you don't freak out some day when you guys are on a mission and you end up getting hurt and he decides that the enemy needs a new face."

"Face?"

"He attaches clay spders to the enemy's face and then 'Katsu' he blows up their faces. And he sometimes will even make the explosion just a big enough to burn the eyes out of their sockets, but not enough to kill them."

"Are you trying to make me not like Deidara? He holds the most respect for you!" I yelled. _I don't need to know how Deidara deals with his enemies! He's the sweetest person I have ever known..._I thought as I absently rested my hand on the cheek Deidara kissed moments ago.

"No, I just don't want you to leave him....who knows what will happen to him if his purpose is snatched away Sakura. I don't want him to be a complete dark and sadistic person if you leave him. We already have Hidan for that."

I studied Sasori's face, seeing only sincerity.

_This reminds me of my dream,"One can not live with out the other..one has more darkness.."_

"I would never leave him, no matter what Sasori-sama. No matter what I will always have unconditional love for him, because he is my soul mate. The one who completes me and together we create a balance."

"Of light and darkness," Sasori said with a grin, "It's funny how fate chooses people for each other...you would never think that they would have light turn to darkness for love."

"This conversation is pointless Sasori-sama, no offense, because there is nothing that could make me stop being with Deidara."

Sasori stood their looking at me for a moment for he spoke,"I guess I didn't need to check and see if you truly were the right one for him then after all..."

"How would you know who is right for him?"

"Deidara's mother found out who he was to be with before she passed away and Deidara told me how you dreamed of him before you met him. From that I should of known and trusted Deidara and the prophecy his mother presented to him, which is that the girl he was to be with would dream of him before she even knew anything of him."

I gasped."Just like my okaasan fore saw."

"Made for one another you are," Sasori smiled as he turned to walk away, "I'm glad that Deidara could find himself such a loving companion."

And he disappeared behind some trees that were in the direction of the Akatsuki hide out.

* * *

Sasuke made his way through the trees moving in on his target. _The hide out is around here some where. I will have to find it tommorrow before night fall._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sakura**

"Dei-kun! Where are you!?" I yelled wondering through the many halls of the Akatsuki hide out.

_Uhh ohh._

**"Now you saying that, doesn't sound good at all."**

_I don't know where I'm at.....heh. *sweat drops*_

**"....I hate you right now."**

_Techinically that means you hate yourself then, because you are me. _I though as I opened another door to see if I could find anyone around.

**"......"**

_That's what I thought._

"Sasori-sama! Helloooo! Is anyone here any where!?"

_This completely sucks!! _I thought as I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Lost?" Came a sudden voice from behind me.

"Yeahh.." I said as I turned to see who it was, "Kisame!"

"You know you never came and did body shots with me." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. But ehh how about we just go and drink some sake?" _Kisame never really seemed too bad, but I was not doing body shots with him._

"Sure," he said with a chuckle,"I'll show you the way out of this fucking _Pan's Labyrinth."_

I let a small laugh,"Alright lead the way."

* * *

"You've gotten to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled in a drunken voice.

"Afraid so Sakura we still have about 40 minutes left." Kisame said laughing hysterically.

"I hate this game..." I slurred.

"You're just mad because we've only made it 20 minutes in and you're already hammered, while I...am not."

"I am never playing Power Hour ever again...ugh."

Kisame and I took another shot as another minute passed.

"So we have to do this every minute, for an hour?!"

"Yep."

"NooooooOO...!" I yelled waving my hands around in the air. And then I started laughing uncontrollably, "All I wanted was some sake!"

"How about this, I'll take a shot every 5 seconds.."

"Is that even possible?" I slurred almost falling off my seat.

* * *

**40 minutes later....**

"Kisame!! You were like frickin superman! You just kept drinking and then whole bottle just disappeared!"

"Nooo! I'm not superman! I'm.....Aquaman!"

"Hehehehe....Aquaman rides a seahorse! Bwhahah!"

"No Sakura!! He swims through the sea and it's blue! Just like me!"

"Weelllll...then I'm supergirl!"

"Wait can I be Superman then?!"

"No! Deidara is Superman to my supergirl! No switching!" I slurred as I fell off my chair.

Suddenly I started laughing until I couldn't breathe and while I was on the floor a shadow came over me.

"Yooo Aquaman! You're blocking the light!! That's really nice.." I laughed as I opened my eyes, "Oh you're not Aquaman! You're Superman!" I squeeled.

"What did you do to her, un?"

"I didn't do anything! Me and Sakura were just having some fun." Kisame said as he pouted, pushing out his lower lip.

"HAhaha! Aquman is a big baby!"

"Am not!"

"Okay shut up, un!" Deidara commanded as he gave Kisame a death stare.

"Come here Sakura,un. Lets get you to bed, yeah." Deidara said as he started picking me up off the floor.

"Okay! Bye Aquaman!" I smiled waving my hand at Kisame as I peered at him over Deidara's shoulder.

"Bye Sakura!"

"I'm not Sakura, I'm Supergirl, but shhhh it's a secret." I said to Kisame before I disappeared around the corner in Deidara's arms.

"I'm sleepy Superman." I whispered into Deidara's ear.

A smile appeared on Deidara's face,"So I'm Superman,yeah?"

"Of course! Who else would be Superman if I was Supergirl!" I said hugging him around the neck.

Deidara gave a small laugh, "Well Supergirl, we'll see how super you feel tommorrow morning, un."

I giggled quietly, "I can't keep my eyes open."

"Then close them and fall asleep my ai (love),yeah."

"Okay..." I sighed as my eyes drifted closed ans I snuggled into Deidara's chest.

* * *

**Deidara**

"You seem to be carrying her to bed a lot." Sasori commented as I layed Sakura on my bed.

"It's alright, yeah. Kisame got her drunk, so she wouldn't of been able to walk, un. Plus she passed out asleep, yeah."

"Do you love her?" Sasori asked suddenly.

"Of course I do Sasori no danna, she is the one and I love her no matter what." I said as I brushed some fallen strands of hair out of Sakura's face.

"This is good then."

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"What does me loving Sakura have to do with anything,un"

"I'm not completely sure it's just a feeling I have, but time will only tell what this all means. But why don't you get some sleep, I'm sure you had a long day talking to Leader-dama about Sasuke Uchiha." Sasori said as he left the room.

_Sasuke Uchiha. _I growled at the thought of him.

* * *

Sasuke continued running though the trees at a quick pace. And then suddenly he stopped. _They are here. Now all I have to do is wait for the right moment._

_

* * *

_

**Me: End of that chapter!  
**

**Kisame: That was fun!**

**Me:I'm sure it was...but I don't encourage it. **

**Kisame: Unless it's me who's drinking!**

**Me:Of course. *nods*  
**

**Kisame: R&R!!!!**

**Me: What Aquaman said. *points at Kisame*  
**


End file.
